<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Music Loud and Long by ami_ven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856176">Music Loud and Long</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven'>ami_ven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: writerverse, Gen, Humor, Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:34:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s Clint’s turn to pick the movie.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MCU Happy Verse</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Music Loud and Long</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for LJ community "writerverse" phase 22, challenge 40 quick fic round-up, prompt 20 Xanadu</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay,” said Steve, as everyone gathered in the media room, “It’s Clint’s turn to pick the movie.  What are we watching?”</p>
<p>The archer grinned.  “<i>Xanadu</i>.”</p>
<p>There were groans, and Steve frowned.  “They made a movie of the poem?”</p>
<p>“Poem?” asked Thor.</p>
<p>“<i>In Xanadu did Kubla Kahn / A stately pleasure-dome decree</i>,” Bruce recited.  “By Lord Byron.”</p>
<p>“And, no,” added Natasha, “it’s not based on the poem.  It’s so much worse.”</p>
<p>“It’s a roller-disco,” Coulson put in.</p>
<p>“Roller… disco,” repeated Steve, faintly.</p>
<p>“Oh, this might be good after all,” laughed Tony.  “J, dim the lights and start the show.”</p>
<p>“<i>Yes, Sir.</i>”</p>
<p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>